


Night out with J~ Going Public with Gotham's Craziest

by coyambition



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Joker, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Public Sex, Jealous Submissive, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex on Furniture, Submissive Reader, Voyeurism, XReader, dominant joker, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyambition/pseuds/coyambition
Summary: What happens when you, Joker's Girl, gets jealous at Mr. J flirting with other women? Well... hope you like rough public sex





	Night out with J~ Going Public with Gotham's Craziest

The loud music blared in your ears as you idly sipped your drink, the alcohol with in it burning your throat as you swallowed. You surveyed the crowd of moving bodies, and rolled your eyes as you say, what was supposed to be your man, grinding on some blonde haired bimbo. You huffed, scolded yourself internally. You should’ve figured this would’ve happened. After all, those were his type.

You see, you had been Joker’s ‘girl’ ever since Harley was taken to Arkham for the third time. After Joker had broken her out…. Well… things got heated between them and now they’re split. Which leaves you. Joker had found you a few weeks after their break up and you’ve been his ever since. But this definitely started to feel like a one sided relationship. You loved being with him, but it seemed like it wasn’t mutual. Yeah, he kept you around and he gave you mind blowing orgasms when he actually let you cum. Annoyingly enough, he seemed to be a wandering soul, flitting from girl to girl in the club, but he never actually brought them home with you. Maybe it was a jealous tactic, but whatever it was, you had just about enough of it.

Finishing off your drink, you placed it down on a server’s tray and went to go grab your jacket. You waited impatiently for the coat checker to hand you back your coat, no longer wanting to be in this establishment. You would let Joker have his fun, but you were through. As you reached out to take the jacket from the man, something caught your wrist. Well, more like someone.

A pale, tattooed hand curled around your wrists, effectively grabbing your attention. You turned and saw Joker’s familiar face, a playful smirk on his lips.  
“Where ya going, doll?~” He ourred lowly and you growled, snatching your wrist out of his large hand.  
“Fuck off, J. Go have fun with one of your sluts,” you snarled angrily, glaring daggers at him.  
The patrons in the club slowly started to turn their attention to the scene unraveling before them. Everyone knew that you were The Clown Prince of Gotham’s girl, but they also knew that Joker was a zealous man, wanting his companions to be… crazy, like he was. He had different methods to bring out people’s crazy.

He snickered at your little outburst and rose an eyebrow, towering over you, as you held firm, squaring your shoulders, standing tall and glaring him down. “You done there?” He taunted, crossing his strong arms over his chest, his tattoos showing through his slightly unbuttoned shirt

“No, Im not done, Clown,” you snapped roughly. “I am done with you. I am SO sick of seeing you grind and flirt with any blonde bitch that gives you a second glace. Have fun fucking your hand from now on,” and with that you tried to push past him, but he moved, blocking your path, his hands on our shoulders.  
A low, sinister laugh rumbled from his chest, and more people turned to watch, some a bit nervous as to what would happen.  
“Ah, that’s it. You jealous, doll?~” he taunted and you stiffened, his eyes flickering over your tense frame. “Ah, you are jealous! You don’t like seeing me so close to other girls. Don’t like seeing me grinding on them, pulling them by their hair close to me, using them as I like, do ya doll,” he continued, rage boiling in your body as you shoved him off of you, firmly planting your hands on his chest and pushing him away.

You stormed away from him, but didn’t make it far, two arms wrapping around your frame and pulling you tightly to his chest, pinning your arms to your frame so you couldn’t push him off or try to hit him. “I know what you want. You want for me to claim you in front of all these people. Fuck you in front of those girls you are so jealous of, show them who you truly belong to. Show them what they can never have,” he growled lowly in your ear, sending shivers down your spine, a wave of arousal crashing through you.  
He felt you relax slightly in his arms, and didn’t wait for any more of a sign. He pulled you to the center of the club, patrons looking at each other, unsure of what to do.

“Make sure no one leaves, especially them. In fact, give them a front row seat,” Joker barked out, pointing to the three blondes he had been chatting up and dancing with a few minutes ago. His men made quick work following his orders, the girls awkwardly being forced to sit down on some seats that were brought from the VIP rooms. A small, circular table was in front of the chairs, and small whispers began to fill the room, the music having been cut off when Joker started shouting orders to his men. This entire time, his hold on you never faltered, not that you put up much of a struggle in the first place.

You were pushed down onto the table, his right hand on the back of your neck, pinning you to the cool surface. You gorlwed lowly, and started to push against the table, trying to over throw him and move up. A quick movement and a stinging sensation enveloped your ass, a slap sounding through the air. Your eyes widened as you realized he had just spanked you, and the shock made you freeze for a moment, before regaining yourself.

“Get off me, J. I’ve had enough of this,” you said firmly, though your resole was breaking. The sound of ripping filled the room as he tore off your panties, hiking your short party dress over your hips.  
“Now why would I do that when we all know how badly you want this,” you looked over your shoulder, and saw his smirk on his face. His other hand disappeared i nbetween your legs and a moan caught in your throat as he started to rub your clit.

“Isn’t that right, doll? You want me to show everyone here that you are mine, and only mine. Show everyone how good I make you feel. Show them what they can never get their hands on,” he continued rubbing your clit, more heat pooling in your abdomen. Curse his hands. They always made you feel so good.

“Say it, (Y/N). Say it,” he pressed, edging you towards orgasm. You shook your head meekly, biting your painted lips, not wanting to give in so easily in front of all of these people. 

The music had slowly started to pick up, as the patrons were locked in and not allowed to leave. A deep blush covered your cheeks as numerous amounts of eyes raked over your form, bent over and dripping with need for him. Your hands gripped the edges of the table, your breath hitching as you grew close.

“Oh fuck, please J! Please fuck me! Fuck me hard!” You pleaded, closing your eyes for a moment, opening them, only to lock eyes with the girls who were glaring at you, jealousy consuming them. Another slap was landed on your ass, making you jolt forward slightly, a gasp tearing out of you.

He snickered at your responsive body, and pulled out his cock, rubbing it against your slick folds before pressing inside of you, content with your begging. He growled animalistically as he shoved his aching cock into your needy hole. He chose a rough and fast pace, the table rocking as your body moved in tandem with his. Your sharp moans bounced off the walls along with the deep bass of the music accompanied with his growls and grunts as he fucked you so thoroughly.

“Like me fucking you in front of everyone? Your cunt feels so good wrapped around my cock, doll. God, I could fuck you like this forever,” he huskily said in your ear, your legs trembling in pleasure, his words turning you on almost as much as his cock that was driving against your silken walls.  
His form hunched powerfully over yours, his hips smacking against your ass as he fucked you ruthlessly. You hardly processed his words, so lost in your own pleasure when he slapped your ass again, successfully gaining your attention.

“What a dirty girl you are, getting off on having so many people watch you as I pound into you like the bitch in heat you are,” he hotly commented, sending tingles down your body, knowing it was true.

“May I cum, J? Please, I’ll do anything you want baby,” you pleaded, your nails digging into the table leaving long marks as you tossed your head back in pleasure, moans of delight slipping out of your mouth as he pounded inside of you.

His hand found your clit again and he picked up his unforgiving pace, sending you racing towards your end. “You gonna be my good girl and let Daddy do what he has to do without interference? Promise to not question Daddy anymore?” He growled and you nodded frantically.  
“Y-Yes! I promise! I wont interfere! Please let me cum!” You said frantically, a lust filled haze washing over you.

“Good girl. Cum for Daddy,” he commanded and that threw you over the edge. With a scream, you finally met your end, cumming hard around his cock, your slick running down your thighs. Your walls clamping down on his cock was enough to make Joker close. He leaned down and roughly bit your exposed shoulder, the taste of iron filling his mouth, definitely going to leave a scar. He snarled as he came deep within you, pumping his cum into your tight and used pussy.

You panted as you rode your high, laying against the table for support as Joker pulled out, smirking as he watched his seed spill out of your pussy, mixing with your slick as it stained the insides of your thighs. Joker had finally made you submit to him in front of the high rolling gangsters and mob bosses of Gotham, filling him with a sense of pride and owner ship. Your jealousy for Joker had made you throw all cation to the wind, no longer caring where you were or who was there as long as you had your Clown Prince.

He laughed lowly, his cackle filling the room as he watched your wrecked and lust ridden state, weakly relying on the table to keep you up. He turned towards the patrons. “Out. Now.”  
They didn’t have to be told twice, quickly fleeing the club.  
Joker picked up your frame, carrying you to his Lamborghini, your mixed cum having dried on your legs. You leaned into his chest, your eyes fluttering shut, completely spent. That night marked then you officially became Joker’s new obsession and little monster, not that you were complaining. Together, you would continue his reign on Gotham, each night filled with lust filled insanity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Archive! Hope you like it! Also, come follow me on Tumblr, I have the same username


End file.
